Love is Deaf
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: They usually say Love is blind, but when Castiel Novak, who has been completely deaf since he was 5 years old, starts going to Rainier Beach High School, and meets Dean Winchester, who is hearing and doesn't know a bit of sign language, Castiel supposes love is Deaf to. ((More notes inside!)


**So a few things, first being I in no way own Supernatural or the characters.**

 **Also, I am not Deaf, or Hard of Hearing, though I do know a few signs because of my job and the people I work with are mute. I want to learn Sign Language because it can help me with my work, and also because I want to make people of the Deaf and H.o.H community feel that the rest of us care. Anyways not my point, my point is, I have little actual experience with this stuff and I am wriitng to the best of my ability. I have done some research and looked things up to help me be as accurate as I can so please, please, please understand that.**

 **I want to thank those of you who are followed to me and have read pretty much all of my stories because it seriously means a lot.**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you guys think!**

Castiel hadn't been born deaf, he had most of his hearing but there were issues with his right ear, by the time he was 5 though, he had completely lost his hearing in both ears and relied heavily on sign language. His whole family did their best to make sure he wasn't left out, but they were all hearing and sometimes they seemed to forget he couldn't hear them to. Mostly his father and his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel always made sure to include him and lectured their siblings and father when they forgot. Cas's mother died only a year after he was born, she had a stroke and by the time she was found, she had been long gone. Cas didn't remember but apparently Michael and Lucifer had found him next to his mother's body screaming.

Since Cas had gone completely deaf before he had even started school, he was placed in a special deaf school that was luckily in their area, benefits of being in a big city like Seattle, Washington. After junior high though, Cas wanted to go to regular school like his brother Gabriel, Gabe was only 2 years older so after a year of begging Chuck Novak conceded. Today, was going to be Cas' first day of school at a normal hearing high school. His father had talked to his former school and there was a company that provides interpreters for kids who wanted to go to public school or non deaf schools.

Cas took a long deep breath in, before letting it out and looking in the mirror again, mussing with his hair for the hundredth time because it just refused to do what he wanted. Cas almost missed the flashing light coming from his phone telling him he had a notification, Cas picked his phone up and saw a text from his brother,

 _~Come on Cassie, you need to get something to eat before your first day kiddo. Gabriel N. 7:30am_

Cas took another deep breath before grabbing his book bag, and pocketing his phone, before going downstairs. When he came in the kitchen, Michael and Lucifer were sitting with their Father at the table but paying him no attention and having a conversation. Gabriel though was at the island and looked up as Cas came in, signing to him, "Morning Cas, I made eggs and bacon."

Cas smiled but felt his stomach flip with nerves and he wanted to deny the food completely but he knew if he did Gabriel would be worried. Cas replied, "Good Morning brother, Can I only have a little, I am not very hungry."

Gabe watched his brother closely but nodded and dished up a smaller portion for Cas. Gabe understood why his brother wasn't overly hungry, it was his first day in a new school, with kids who didn't know how to use sign language, and high school kids could be brutal, he was worried for his little brother. Just after finishing his food Castiel got up and started to move towards the Garage and Gabe rolled his eyes as their father called out for him before grabbing Cas' shoulder and turning him towards him signing, "Dad wants you."

Cas nodded and went back to the kitchen looking at his father, signing, "Yes father?"

Chuck smiled and replied, "Have a good day Castiel, if you have any issues text me but Gabriel will be able to be there if there is any emergency."

Castiel nodded gently and found no need to reply so he turned back around and went to the garage, getting into Gabriel's new car, well it was new to Gabriel. It was a 65' mustang, or so he was told. Castiel didn't know much about cars and didn't really care. After a minute Gabriel climbed into the car, the feeling of Gabriel closing the door vibrating through his body. Gabriel looked at Cas and smiled, signing to him, "Are you excited?"

Castiel spoke, because with Gabriel he felt comfortable enough to talk, he had had vocal training throughout his years at his specialized school but Michael and Lucifer made fun of his voice so he refused to speak around them, and only really spoke to Gabriel. "I cannot decide if I am excited or nervous. I believe both."

Gabriel smiled and put his hand on Cas' knee before starting up the car. Cas closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the rumble of the engine reverberate through his chest, and Gabriel turned his music on. Cas could feel the different vibrations and recognized the song as one of Gabriel's favorites but couldn't remember the name of the song. The drive to school was luckily not through the city, but along the edge and it only took them 15 minutes to get to the high school, Rainier Beach High School. Cas looked at the large school nervously, looking at all the cars, actually there was a car at the very edge of the parking lot, where no one else seemed to park that was a shiny black and Gabriel's eyes widened at the car, muttering something under his breath to himself and parked a few spaces away from the car, whoever owned the car didn't want it to get damage by other idiot high school kids denting it, and well Gabriel felt the same about his classic mustang that was sparkly blue. Cas took a deep breath and exited the car looking at Gabe who was walking around to admire the other car, whoever owned the car was already inside. Gabe smiled and signed to his brother, "It's a 67' chevy impala. Nice as hell but she isn't as nice as Kali right?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother and then signed back, "I like the color of this car better than Kali. Sorry Gabriel."

Gabriel mocked being offended, before smirking and signing, "Well we gotta get you to the office to meet your interpreter and get your schedule."

Castiel smiled and nodded, following his brother who was a junior at the high school now and knew where he was going. As they entered the office Castiel felt extremely nervous again, the eggs and bacon sitting in his stomach like a rock suddenly. Castiel was frozen for a moment before Gabriel gently took his arm and guided him across from the secretary, saying something that Castiel could kind of understand, he wasn't good at lip-reading but he could tell Gabriel said something about him and meeting his interpreter. The secretary looked at Cas before nodding and saying something Cas definitely didn't catch but he didn't say anything, he was used to being ignored by his father and brothers. Cas looked around the office and noticed a kid that looked to be a year older than him with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and freckles dusting his cheeks, Cas' eyes widened before he swallowed thickly and quickly looked away before the kid caught him staring.

A woman with long red hair, wearing a t-shirt with Harry Potter logo on it and jeans came over to shake his hand, and then Gabriel's before signing to him, "Hello Castiel, my name is Charlie Bradbury but you can just stick with Charlie."

Castiel swallowed again getting his nerves under control before signing back, "Hello Charlie, I prefer to go by Cas." Cas spelled out Cas before showing her his personalized sign name.

Charlie smiled warmly and nodded then pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him, before signing, "They gave me your schedule but I thought you would like to look at it. Your first class is homeroom, it already started but last about half an hour and has all the schools announcements before you go to the rest of your classes. So why don't we head there and then you can look over your schedule more?"

Castiel swallowed again before nodding a little and then looking at Gabriel who gave him a warm smile and signed to him, "You will be okay Cas. If you need anything text me okay?"

Cas nodded and watched as Gabriel went through the doors and into the main school, his stomach dropping as Gabriel left him but Charlie's hand on his shoulder made him look up and she smiled comfortingly, "Hey, if anyone gives us any trouble I will take care of em okay?"

Cas chuckled softly before nodding and then following her to his homeroom, because he was late all the other kids looked up at him, including the kid he had seen in the office a few minutes earlier, he made his way to an empty seat in the back while Charlie went up to the teacher. Charlie's face changed to more serious as she looked at the teacher, "Hello, sorry for being late but I am Castiel Novak's interpreter Charlie, Do you have another desk so I can turn it around and sit in front of him and interpret for him."

The teacher, Mr. Gallagher smiled, "Of course, would he be willing to come up and introduce himself? If he doesn't want to then he doesn't have to I just like to make sure everyone knows everyone."

Charlie looked over at Cas, who had his head down as he looked at the schedule, then replied, "I can ask him but I think that may be a little overwhelming for him. He used to go to a specialized school for Hard of Hearing and Deaf children so this is his first year at a hearing school"

Mr. Gallagher nodded, "Right of course. Well I will still introduce him, he just doesn't have to come up if he doesn't want to."

Charlie smiled then found a desk to turn around in front of Cas, and signed to him, "The teacher wants to know if you are willing to come up to be introduced to the class."

Cas looked up at the teacher who was watching him but staying silent, then nodded a little, "I do not mind."

Charlie smiled and watched Cas go up to stand next to the teacher, and signed for him so he knew what the teacher was saying, "Good Morning everyone, welcome back to Seattle High. So everyone in here knows this is Castiel Novak, and he is deaf, the woman in the back of the room is his interpreter and will be interpreting lessons and what not for him. Try to make him feel included."

A few kids started to speak before they just waved him, the kid who was in the office this morning was staring at him. Cas swallowed and quickly went back to his desk. By now there was only 10 minutes left and since it was the first day most of the kids were talking amongst themselves. The kid from the office was seated in the desk next to his and turned to him, before looking at Charlie and clearly saying something. Charlie smiled then turned to Cas and signed, "He says hi, and his name is Dean Winchester."

Cas looked over at Dean, blushing a little before signing back, "Hello Dean."

Charlie told Dean what he said as he signed it. Then Dean smiled at him and spoke, Charlie signed as Dean spoke, "So Castiel, interesting name. Isn't that an angel's name?"

Cas' eyes widened, not many people knew that he was named after an angel, he quickly signed, "Yes, actually it is the Angel of Thursday. Not very many people know that unless they are very religious."

Dean smirked and then Cas could see the man was laughing and replied, "I am definitely not religious but I know some things."

Just as Cas was about to reply everyone started gathering their things, telling Cas the class was over, Dean frowned a little then looked at Charlie, "So what classes do you have next?"

Charlie signed it to Cas but she replied for him and Dean smiled, "Well looks like we will have lunch together, and computer class, and I think Art. I will see you later then."

Charlie signed it for Cas and watched as Cas watched slightly longingly after the kid. He was the first kid to make an effort, the other kids in the class had mostly ignored him. Cas looked at Charlie and signed, "English is next correct?"

Charlie nodded, and signed back, "Yes and it is actually with this teacher so we don't have to move. It's in 5 minutes."

Cas took a deep breath and pulled out his macbook, making sure it everything was turned down and opened his Microsoft word so he could take notes. He found it was easier to type in classes then to write. The teacher came over and sat where Dean had just vacated knowing it would be a couple minutes before kids started coming in, and looked at Cas, then to Charlie who signed what the man was saying, "I won't make you stand in front of the class again but I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Gallagher but I mostly let the students call me Andy as long as it doesn't get inappropriate. Most of the teachers are against the students having computers but we had a meeting the other day since your father registered you and told us that you would be using a computer for notes so none of the teachers should give you any problems. I have a syllabus, and we won't get into any actual learning today."

Castiel nodded as Charlie signed and then signed back, "Okay, thank you Mr. Gallagher"

Andy nodded and then went back up to the front of the room as kids started filtering in. These kids looked more his age, Cas wondered if Homeroom had kids of all grades because Dean definitely looked older than him. A few kids looked at him funny but one kid, with slightly long hair, who kind of looked like Dean but younger and darker hair sat next to him and said Hello, Charlie translated for him and Cas waved, the young kid looked at Charlie and asked her a question. Even though the question was directed at her Charlie signed it for him, "Can he not talk?"

Charlie shook her head and spoke this time, "He could if he wanted to but he is deaf, so he needs me, to interpret for him."

The kids eyes widened and then he gave Cas a smile, and waved, Charlie translating the words he said, "Hi there, my name is Sam Winchester!"

Cas' eyes widened, "Are you related to Dean?"

Sam's eyes brightened and he nodded his head excitedly, "Dean is my big brother. Have you met him?"

Cas nodded and replied "We shared home room together."

Sam smiled and then a cute girl with blonde curly hair sat in front of Sam and spoke to Sam. Cas took a deep breath and then saw an iMessage pop up on his Macbook screen from Gabriel,

 _~How was homeroom Cassie? Gabriel N. 8:37am_

Cas smiled and replied to his brother,

 _~Interesting. The teacher asked me to stand up at the front of the class while he introduced me to the rest of the class. And I met a boy named Dean, he knew I was named after an angel. C.N. 8:38am_

Before Gabriel could respond Charlie got his attention as Andy started speaking, "Hello freshman and welcome to English 1. My name is Mr. Gallagher but I am okay with you guys calling me Andy as long as you aren't inappropriate about it. Now a few things, I am sure you all noticed the woman signing to the young boy in the back. Her name is Charlie, and she is his sign language interpreter, because Castiel is deaf. I expect everyone to be inclusive to him and not be rude. The rest of you went through the freshman orientation and know that normally cellphones and computers are prohibited however, it is easier for Castiel to type his notes while he watched Charlie sign so I expect to hear no complaints. Now as for this class…"

Cas watched Charlie closely and the class passed by quickly, after explaining the syllabus the teacher gave everyone a chance to stand up and introduce themselves, with their favorite color, and where they were from. Mostly everyone was from the area except Sam, apparently Sam used to live in Kansas until last year after his mom died. Cas felt his heart tug for the boy, because he wasn't sure if it was better to have not known his mom at all, then to have known her and then lost her. There were five minutes left and Cas put his computer away in his backpack and was staring into space when Sam gently nudged him and he looked up before looked at Charlie as she started signing, "So Castiel. It's the angel of Thursday's right? That's really cool."

Cas wondered to himself why both Dean and Sam knew his name was after an angel if they weren't religious before signing back, "Yes my mother and father were both very religious. All my sibling are named after Angel's."

Sam smiled then started to say something when the blonde, whose named was Jessica as Charlie had signed everyones name out as they introduced themselves, got his attention and he said something to her, then she looked at Charlie and spoke, so Charlie translated, "Hi there Castiel. My name is Jessica, but I go by Jess."

Cas waved, and signed, "Hello Jess."

She smiled then said something to Sam who smiled then turned back to Charlie, "So what classes do you have?"

This time Charlie let Cas sign his classes and she translated, "Well I have homeroom with Mr. Gallagher, Then I have this class. My 2nd period is Algebra, 3rd Period is Inquiry Science, 4th Period is Basic Computer Applications, then I have lunch, then Health, 6th period is study hall, 7th is Driver's Education, and 8th Period is Introduction to Art."

Sam looked at his own schedule seeing if he had any classes with Castiel, then he looked up, "We have 3rd. Period and 7th period together! That's so cool!"

Cas nodded and felt his iphone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out to see a text from Gabriel,

 _~Unfortunately kiddo most of the teacher's will probably have you do that. If you really don't want to tell Charlie and she will talk to the teacher. And really? That's a new one. I have lunch and study hall with you so i will see you later. Check in with me after each class, Dad told me to make you. Gabriel N. 9:25a_

Cas smiled then was about to respond when Charlie got his attention and he noticed everyone was starting to get up so he nodded and stood hooking his backpack over his shoulder. As Gabriel said, the rest of his teachers wanted him to stand in front of the class while they introduced him. A few kids had made comments that had apparently pissed Charlie off and she refused to translate until later. The only class Cas didn't share with s his brother or the Winchester brother's was his ALgebra and Health. No one talked to him in those classes but he was okay with it. The classes he shared with Dean were fun because something about Dean made him feel more calm. As he promised Castiel checked in with Gabriel after each class.

After school Cas was mentally drained, and they hadn't really even learned anything yet, as he walked out to Gabriel's car by himself Castiel was quiet and normally he was hyper-aware of his surroundings since he couldn't hear but he was more in his head right now. Cas tried to get into Gabe's car but sighed with slight annoyance to find the car locked and leaned against it as he waited on Gabriel. Cas noticed Dean heading this way, and Dean's eyes brightened as he saw the car Cas was leaning against and admired the car, it was clear he wanted to ask something but he had learned that lip-reading was not Cas' strong-suit. Cas chewed on his lip, slightly feeling awkward. Gabriel though came over a few seconds later and spoke, translating what he was saying to Dean, "Hey there Dean-o. Did you walk Cassie to my car."

Cas blushed at the nickname and went to respond but Dean said something before he could. Gabriel translated what he said for him, "No, I was coming over to my car actually. This is your car? She is a beauty. Not as nice as Baby but nice."

Gabriel looked at the black car, that Cas remembered Gabe telling him it was an Impala. Gabe raised eyebrows, "She is a 67 right?"

Cas looked away as Gabriel and Dean started talking, his heart squeezing in his chest some because normally Gabe never forgot to sign for him. Suddenly Gabe put his hand on his shoulder, and when Cas looked up Gabe felt even worse, before signing, "I am sorry Cas. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was forgetting you. I just didn't think you cared about us talking about our classic cars."

Cas shrugged and then looked at Dean's car and then at Gabe, "Does the engine feel different than yours?"

Gabe smiled and nodded, "Of course she does. Do you want me to ask Dean if you can feel it?"

Cas nodded and Gabriel looked at Dean, signing as he asked his question, "So Cassie can't hear her purr but he can feel the vibrations and he wants to know how it feels compared to my car."

Dean smiled and opened his door, starting the car up, Cas went over and put his hand on the hood, closing his eyes and he could feel the rumble of the engine, and for a moment he could imagine what it might sound like if he could interpret that. When Cas opened his eyes again Gabriel and Dean were looking at him expectantly. Cas swallowed and looked at Gabriel, then at Dean and signed to Gabriel, "I am sorry Gabriel but I like the way the engine of Dean's car feels better. It… I do not know how to explain it."

Gabe laughed and looked at Dean, "Apparently he likes the way her engine feels better than mine."

Dean smirked and nodded, "See he has good taste."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and unlocked the car, then Sam came running over and practically tackled Dean, "Dean!"

Cas smiled as he watched the brother's interacting, and Gabriel looked at Sam, Sam waved at Cas, "Hi Cas."

Gabriel didn't need to translate, Cas could guess well enough what the boy said and waved back, in his excitement he spoke, "Hello Sam."

As soon as he spoke Cas realized what he did and his eyes widened and he suddenly covered his mouth. Dean and Sam were shocked at hearing Cas speak, sure it was a little slower than normal, but Cas actually sounded pretty normal. Cas quickly turned and hurried to try to get into Gabriel's car. Gabe round his car and looked at Dean and Sam, "He doesn't usually talk around other people." Gabe kneeled next to Cas who had his face buried in his hands and he was crying. Expecting Dean and Sam to make fun of him like his brothers Michael and Lucifer would. Gabriel rubbed Cas' knee and tried to soothe his little brother, Cas shook his head harshly refusing to even look at Gabriel. Gabriel sighed and knew that right now he couldn't do anything. Gabe took a deep breath before standing and closing Cas' door before looking at Sam and Dean, "I am sorry, he won't open up right now so it is best if I just take him home and calm him down."

Dean looked at Cas longingly, he wanted to comfort the teenager, because it was clear someone had made him self-conscious of his voice but actually Dean liked it. Dean nodded to Gabriel, "I gave him my number and I know Sammy did to so when he feels better, have him text me?"

Gabriel nodded as he went back around his car and got in the driver seat. Sam watched Gabriel with some desire but shook his head and ran around Baby before Dean decided to leave him.

By the time they got home, Cas was no longer crying but he was still refusing to look at Gabriel, and as soon as they pulled into the garage he ran inside. Their father and brothers wouldn't be home til after dinner, so no one stopped him, not that Michael or Lucifer would have. Cas closed his door, he thought about locking it but knew Gabriel would get mad or just get the key, so he left it unlocked and curled up on his bed. Cas was sure that Dean or Sam would make fun of him, and call him slow or an idiot like his brothers had.

After 15 minutes Gabriel came into his room and climbed into bed with him, hugging him gently, Cas relaxed and chewed on his lip before looking at Gabriel, "I don't know why I spoke…"

Gabriel kissed his brother's head, fixing his hair some before signing, "You were excited Cas. That's okay. Besides Dean and Sam aren't assholes like Mikey and Luci. Dean seemed to be pretty worried about you."

Cas blushed before shaking his head, "Don't lie to me."

Gabriel shook his head and quickly signed, "I am not. Really Cas, he wanted you to text him once you calmed down…"

Cas' eyes widened but he was still nervous, "Okay…"

Gabe smiled and could tell his little brother had a crush but said nothing. After taking another deep breath he signed, "So Dad left a note, he has to go on a business trip and apparently Mikey and Luci wanted to go so it's just you and me til next week."

Cas nodded a little sadly, "Did he leave us the card?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and signed, "Of course. So Chinese?"

Cas smiled "Yes please. I am going to go over all my stuff."

Gabe gave a mock salute and left his room, leaving the door open and Cas pulled his macbook out, looking at the number he had programmed in for Dean, before typing out a message.

 _~Hello Dean, this is Castiel Novak 3:55pm_

While he waited on a response he looked through all the syllabus' he had gotten and some of the books. After 5 minutes he got a response.

 _~Hey Castiel. Are you okay? D.W. 4pm_

Cas chewed on his lip before typing out his response,

 _~Well that is complicated, but yes I suppose I am fine. 4:01pm_

Cas didn't have to wait as long for a response this time,

 _~I mean, your brother said you don't talk very much. D.W.4:02pm_

Cas closed his eyes and hesitantly explained,

 _~I only really speak with Gabriel… C.N 4:03pm_

Cas opened an internet tab and started looking at his social media account, there wasn't much to it, he truthfully didn't care for social media buthe kept in touch with some of his friends that he had made from 8 years at the specialized deaf school. Cas talked some with his best friend Johann Groess. For whatever reason Dean didn't respond til almost an hour later,

 _~Why do you only talk around Gabriel? What about your mom and dad? Or your brothers? Didn't you say you have 2 more brothers? D.W. 5pm_

Cas's heart squeezed in his chest some, after taking a deep breath he replied to Dean,

 _~My mother died when I was 1. And… Michael and Lucifer made fun of my voice… they said I sounded retarded. C.N 5:01p_

Before Dean could respond Gabriel came to get him for dinner, so Cas put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs. Normally their father wouldn't let them eat in the living room but when he was away on business trips with Michael and Lucifer Gabriel let him. Gabe turned the TV on, with subtitles so Cas could understand. Gabriel turned on Doctor Who because he knew Cas liked it, Cas got his chopsticks out and started eating his rice first. Gabe ordered Cas his favorite, sesame chicken and white rice. Cas watched a few minutes before Dean texted him back

 _~I'm sorry about your mom. And that's bullshit. Brother's aren't supposed to say shit like that. Also what is with all the angel names? I mean Gabriel and Michael sound normal, but Lucifer and Castiel? Why are your brother's named after archangels and you aren't? D.W. 5:21pm_

Cas smiled and felt Gabriel peeking over his shoulder and chuckling, Cas looked at Gabriel who signed, "See even Dean think's Mikey and Luci are assholes."

Cas blushed and shook his head before looking back at his phone, then at Gabriel who was watching him closely. Cas swallowed before signing, "Thank you…"

Gabe rolled his eyes and brushed of the thanks before signing, "Text your friend."

Cas blushed some before texting Dean back,

 _~My father did not like the name Raphael so my mother suggested Castiel. May I ask how you know so much about angel's names. Michael and Gabriel's names could be passed off as normal, Obviously Lucifer is a recognizable name but Castiel is not. C.N 5:23pm_

Cas chewed on his lip the more he thought about Dean, it made his heart flutter in his chest and it made him nervous. Cas was so in his head he didn't see his phone flashing with the notification, and jumped when Gabriel nudged him to get his attention. "Are you okay baby brother?"

Cas blushed and looked at Gabriel before replying, "I think I have a crush on Dean."

Gabe raised his eyebrows at his little brother, he had known Cas was gay since he was in grade school. Throughout middle school he had sort of dated his best friend Johann. Not that their father or Michael and Lucifer knew though. "Really? I mean you only just met the guy Cassie, and he is a Junior like me?"

Cas blushes deeply before hesitantly looking away and nodding. Cas looked at his phone to find another text from Dean,

 _~It's kind of complicated but, my uncle is into weird stuff and knows a bunch of stuff about angels. D.W. 5:25pm_

Dean looked at Sam who was studying his Latin, while their Dad was on a hunting trip, now that Dean is old enough to drive, John was okay with letting them stay at one school. Mostly for Sam's benefit then Dean's, truthfully Dean was ready to drop out, he hated school and like John always said, he was the grunt and Sammy was the smart-one. Dean closed his eyes and pushed away the words that his father would say and made his chest tight. Dean took a deep breath in, before letting it out and looking at his phone to check for a message from Castiel. He had just met the boy and all Dean could think about was his blue eyes and the way the kid had lit up when he had talked to him instead of ignoring him like everyone else did. Dean had no idea the lanky kid was a freshman, but then Sam apparently had classes with him too. Dean wanted to learn sign-language so he could talk to his new friend without the interpreter, although she was pretty cool and even though she was hot, Dean was sure she was gay after one of the seniors in homeroom that morning had tried to flirt with her and she ignored them, not just because she was interpreting for Cas, but it was clear she had no real interest in the male sex.

Sam looked up from his notecards and looked at the guns Dean was cleaning, "Why do you clean the guns and I study? I wanna clean the guns."

Dean gave Sam a sad smile, John had always told Sam to study, to drill into him that he needed to know everything, but when it came to Dean, he wanted Dean to do the killing, and Sam just didn't fully understand the weight John put on Dean yet. Dean shook his head, "Because you are the nerd Sammy. Study those note cards and then take your shower and I will make something to eat. What do you want?"

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, he knew more than he let on but he knew better than to argue. After thinking a minute he shrugged, "It doesn't matter Dean,"

Dean rolled his eyes and got up to look at what was in the fridge, remembering Cas saying something about being sorry about losing Mary. "Sammy why did you lie about Mom?"

Sam swallowed thickly and looked away, "I don't know, the teacher asked us where we were from and I… I just said Lawrence."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he went to sit back down, "Okay Sam. So I think dinner is going to be burger's. How's that sound?"

Sam shrugged before going back to his note cards, only a few minutes later he was finished and put them away, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean sighed a little before looking at his phone again, seeing a reply from Cas.

 _~That is interesting, Gabe find our names annoying since they are after angel's. My father used to be very obsessed with religion until my mother died. At least that is what my brothers have told me. I was only 11 months old. CN 5:32_

Dean understood, sort of, his father was different before his mom had dad. And then he turned into an obsessed bastard and put to much weight on Dean's shoulders. After a moment he replied,

 _~My dad changed when my mom died to… And I think Castiel fits you, its interesting. D.W. 5:33_

While Sam was still in the shower Dean decided to start making dinner, it would be mostly done by the time Sammy got done, he always took forever in the showers, even if the water pressure wasn't that great, which in motels it really wasn't. Apparently John had thought about getting a apartment since they were thinking about staying here and letting Sammy stay at one school but Dean wasn't sure how true that was. John tended to say things when he was sober, and then go out and drink any money he had saved away. Dean shook his head forcing himself to focus on dinner.

Sammy came back in with his flannel pajama pants on and the towel ruffling through his hair as he dried it. Dean smiled and then put the cheese on the burgers and handed Sam his plate, "Eat up."

Sam took his plate and went to the small table, Dean had made 2 burgers for Sam and one for himself. Normally he would make more for himself but they still had a couple more days before John returned so they needed to make the food last or Dean would have to go out and find other ways of getting money for food. Dean refused to let himself broach those thoughts, not until he had to.

Sam at his dinner quickly and then he checked his phone to see another text.

 _~Thank you. It will get better, didn't Sam say it only happened a year ago? C.N 5:36_

Dean sighed and then decided to set the records straight,

 _~Yeah but she died when Sammy was just a baby, he was 6 months old. I was 4. After she died we moved around a lot, this is the first time we are actually going to be staying in one place for a while since she died, so Sammy was just nervous about being the weird one. D.W. 5:45_

Dean ate his dinner before going back to finish cleaning the weapons and organising them back in the duffle bag. It barely took 2 minutes for Cas to reply,

 _~Oh, I am sorry. If you are 4 years older, shouldn't you have graduated? C.N 5:47_

Dean sighed and then replied,

~ _Should be yeah, but because of all the moving we did it put me back. I don't know truthfully I wasn't even going to go this year but Sammy wanted me to come school with him. D.W. 5:48_

Sam looked at Dean, "Who are you texting dude? You have like no friends?"

Dean glared at Sam before elbowing him gently "Shut up Bitch I am texting Castiel."

Sam's eyes widened and he blushes, "Jerk, is he okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled Sam's hair as he laid in the bed that was open, "I think so."

Sam raised his eyebrows then looked back at the TV, watching something on the History Channel.

 _~Well I am glad you did. C.N. 5:51pm_

Dean and Cas texted back and forth most of the night, mostly getting to know each other.


End file.
